Pudding and other assorted treats
by ElissaArdent
Summary: Title may change. These will be assorted shorts for some of my favorite pairings. Currently Percy/Oliver and Neville/Draco. They are mainly set after the books, though many characters are still alive. Fluff. BL. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

**This is for one of my favorite pairings. Percy Weasley/ Oliver Wood Which came to be known as Pudding in my eyes somehow. So that's what I'll call it sometimes. This is set after the war, though some things are changed. Many of the people that died will be alive for various reasons which I might explain one day, but for now they're here because I couldn't leave them out. **

* * *

Mrs. Weasley sat in the living room, looking exhausted, everyone did as the past months had been crazy, but things had been weighing hardest on her. She couldn't stop worrying about everyone, though her worry was eased due to the fact that everyone was home, everyone that is except Percy.

Bill came to join her, carrying the days mail, "Mum, you need to see this." He didn't sound serious or worried, he sounded excited as he handed the letter to his mother.

What could possibly be in that letter to get Bill excited? Mrs. Weasley was nearly struck dumb when she saw the name printed in neat handwriting: Percy Weasley. She didn't even read the letter before turning to Bill, "Call the others! Hurry!"

Bill did as he was told, moving to the stairway affixed in the relatively new burrow, "Everybody to the living room! Mum has news!" Bill then headed for the garage to get Mr. Weasley.

As everyone headed down the stairs exclamations such as "what kind of news?" and "news about what?". Mr. Weasley and Bill were the last to return.

"Well, what's the news, Molly?"

"We got a letter, from Percy!" Mrs. Weasley couldn't hide her excitement.

"From Percy?" George asked, turning to his brother.

"Never thought we'd hear from him, just telling us about how great he is?" Fred added.

"Quiet boys, what's the letter say, Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley opened the letter and after reading it over for a moment almost deafened Ron, who was closest to her, "He's coming home! Today! Oh, I better fix something good for dinner, and neaten up his room. Ginny, Hermione, could you help me?" She then hurried from the room, not leaving any time for questions. Ginny and Hermione hurried to help.

"Is he really coming home?" Charlie was the first to speak as he nudged Bill in the side, "What else did it say?"

Bill shrugged, his ponytail falling in front of his shoulders, "Not much, besides that he's sorry for being a git and that he's bringing a friend."

"He has friends?" Fred looked at George, "I didn't know that."

"Maybe he means 'unpaid intern," George suggested.

"That seems better."

Charlie tapped them both lightly on the heads, "Of course 'e 'as friends. Not many, but still." Normally Bill would be doing the scolding, but Charlie felt the need to help. Percy was his little brother after all, even if he had been annoying before.

Everyone was busy preparing or wondering how the visit would go.

Ron sat with Harry watching out the window towards the path where Percy would arrive. "Who do you think he'll bring?"

"Dunno. His girlfriend maybe?"

"A girl besides Penelope would date him?" Ron didn't seem to think so.

They continued to watch the mailbox and at exactly five o'clock, Percy appeared at the end of the driveway with his friend. Instead of the girl Ron and Harry thought might be coming a boy was walking beside Percy. He was slightly taller than the ministry worker and was broad shouldered.

"Is that-" Ron stopped, pulling open the front door, "It is, Harry look!"

Harry followed Ron out and realized that walking beside Percy was none other than the previous Gryffindor quidditch captain, Oliver Wood.

"Harry!" Wood seemed to notice him as well as a grin spread across his face, "Didn't expect to see you, should have guessed though." He greeted Ron too.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Fred hurried out along with George and quickly followed by the other boys.

George grinned as he slapped his old captain on the back, "What brings you here?"

"Percy invited me."

"Really? You're the friend he mentioned in his letter?"

"You could say that," he turned to Percy, who had been hiding up until now, "You gonna tell 'em Perce?"

"Yeah, I guess," Percy moved to the center of the group, waiting for everyone to gather, "Oliver and I are..." he trailed off for a moment, "sorta... Well we're..."

"Dating?" Bill suggested.

Percy stared at Bill, "How'd you?"

Charlie smiled, "We already figured from your letters."

"You wrote them?!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Well we are his older brothers, plus we were less likely to chew him out," Bill was smiling too.

Ron was the only Weasley who hadn't spoken up yet, "Now, hold on. Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Yes, Ron," Wood patted him on the shoulder, "Percy confirmed Bill's suggestion. We are dating."

The statement took a moment to sink in, "What?! Percy, you're serious?"

Percy sighed, irritated, "Yes, Ronald. I guess we need to tell Mum and Dad."

"And Ginny," Bill added as he led them towards the house.

Mrs. Weasley had her arms wound around Percy's neck as soon as he stepped though the door, maybe even before then, "Percy! I'm so glad you're home." She pulled away grinning as she allowed Mr. Weasley to hug Percy as well.

"Good to see you, Percy," Mr. Weasley turned to Wood, "Now who's this?"

"Oliver Wood, sir. I used to be on the quidditch team, I was Captain before Harry." Wood shook Mr. Weasley's proffered hand.

"Oh, I've heard about you from the boys. So you're a friend of Percy's?"

"Actually, dad he's my boyfriend," Percy managed to speak up this time.

"You're boyfriend?" Ginny asked, unbelieving.

Wood nodded, "I am. Took me forever to get him to say yes, but after I nagged him for a year he said yes."

"It wasn't a year." Percy pouted.

Wood shrugged, grinning, "Close enough."

"Well, come on everyone into the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley announced and everyone headed in, "Four of us will have to sit at a separate table."

Fred and George had already claimed two seats at the other table, "Come on Charlie!"

"Join us at the singles table!"

"Alright I'm coming! Come on Bill." Charlie took his seat with the twins.

"Bills not single!" Fred protested.

Bill mussed Fred's hair before sitting down, "Yes, but I'm the only one who's partner isn't here. So I'll have to do."

Everyone chatted animatedly throughout dinner and once it was over everyone headed up to bed.

"You can stay with Percy alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley spoke to Wood.

"That's fine, thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"His room is next to the twins hopefully they won't make too much noise."

Fred and George were there to greet Percy and Wood at the top of the stairs, "We won't be keeping them up, Mum."

Once Mrs. Weasley was out of the way Fred added, "Make sure not to keep us up with your snogging."

The pair ducked into their room before Percy could get at them. "Those little-!"

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad," Wood smiled as he put his arm around Percy's waist and led him into the room.

* * *

** I hope they're not too OOC.**

******Please review or watch (whatever subscribing is called) to give me the encouragement to write more! It will really help! Requests are great too!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spying

**This one is somewhat a bit from the twins perspective. Also these first six were written in the span of two days as I couldn't seem to write anything else. Still Pudding. **

* * *

Fred nudged George to get a better angle on the extendable ear, which currently through much innovation on the twins part had managed to find its way into Percy's room. The twins hoped Percy would be too caught up in his boyfriend to even think of looking for it.

"Which one do you guess is the wife?" George asked though he already had an answer in mind.

"Percy. I couldn't see Wood there."

"Me either."

They continued to listen hoping they would get some good blackmail material.

Percy was sitting on the bed cheeks puffed out in a pout with his arms and legs crossed, "Now the twins will nag me for ages! They're probably listening through the wall right now for something to blackmail me with."

Percy wasn't wrong there.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure they'll behave. Besides does it really matter?" Wood was sitting in the floor.

"Yes! You don't know how annoying they can be."

"I have an idea."

"Well its different between us."

Percy wasn't wrong there either. Fred and George had always gone out of their way to bother Percy more than their other siblings.

Oliver laughed, "I guess so. We could always blackmail them about their habits."

"He wouldn't dare," Fred whispered to George.

"He just might," George whispered back.

"Their what?" Percy furrowed his brows in that way Oliver couldn't help but find cute.

"They'll know if I bring it up."

The twins let out a sigh of relief at this. Wood was one of the few people that knew and they weren't planning on anyone else finding out, especially none of their family.

"If you say so." Percy scooted under the covers having already changed into his pajamas. He seemed to change his mind about the end of the argument, "You have to tell me or you're sleeping in the floor.

Wood laughed, as he pulled his shirt over his head, "You can't make me sleep in the floor." With that he climbed onto the bed and started tickling Percy who immediately started giggling tears forming in his eyes.

"Stop it!"

"Say I can stay up here then!"

Percy protested but eventually gave in, "Fine! Fine! I give! You can sleep up here."

Oliver grinned as he pulled himself under the covers and got a firm grasp on Percy's waist. "Sleep tight." He smiled as he kissed Percy's forehead.

"You too," Percy smiled too as a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"Well, that was somewhat entertaining, don't you think Fred?"

"Definitely. And now we can blackmail Percy with his giggles." The twins couldn't help the grins that grew on their faces.

* * *

**Not sure why I like to call one person in a pairing the 'wife' but I do and now the twins are doing it. **

**Also, I couldn't help but think that Percy would puff out his cheeks when he pouted. Is that just me? **

******Please review or watch (whatever subscribing is called) to give me the encouragement to write more! It will really help! Requests are great too!**


	3. Chapter 3: More news for Ron

**New pair this time. Nevco or Neville and Draco. I can't help but find it cute.**

* * *

Everyone was away from the burrow for some reason or another, except for Ron, Harry, the twins, Percy, and Wood. They had just received a letter saying that Neville would be coming around lunch time and like Percy would be bringing a friend.

George sat on the couch with his brothers while Harry took the chair. "I wonder who his friend is."

"Maybe its Luna," Harry suggested.

"I doubt it," Ron replied, "Even Neville thinks she's weird."

"It could be his boyfriend like with Percy. Maybe 'friend' has become code for that or something," Fred suggested.

"Who would that be though?" Ron asked.

When they thought about it none of them were sure who Neville would bring if said person was really just a friend.

"No idea."

So they waited for Neville to arrive. Finally the knock at the door came. When they opened it Neville was there smiling and waving, "Hey, guys!"

The twins poked their heads out looking around the front of the burrow, "Where's your friend?"

"Oh, they're coming. I wanted to ask you guys to put your wands up first. Just incase." Neville smiled weakly and gave a small shrug just as if to say 'sorry'.

"Sure, but why?" Harry asked as they all consented to place their wands on the kitchen table.

"You'll see." When all wands were at a decent distance from their owners Neville turned back towards the side of the house, "It's safe."

None of the people the group thought might have been coming, which hadn't been many, turned the corner. The person that Neville had brought wasn't a girl, but a boy, and said boy was none other than Draco Malfoy.

George turned towards Fred, "I win."

Fred frowned as he passed the sickle to his brother, "Here."

"What did you bet on," Neville asked.

"Who would come. I said it would be a girl," Fred shrugged.

"There's still one more bet Fred," George reminded him.

"You have to lose that one. I'll double the bet on it."

Neville didn't have time to ask what that bet was before Ron spoke up, "What's he doing here."

"I was invited, obviously." Draco had come to stand beside Neville.

"Why would you invite him?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, well," Neville began but George cut him off.

"Who's the wife?"

"Wife?" Draco asked staring at the younger twin.

"Yeah," Fred added, "With Percy and Wood, Percy's the wife. Ron's really the wife when it comes to Hermione, so how about with you?"

"Oh," Neville laughed a bit to himself, "I guess he is, though it changes from time to time."

"I win that bet too Fred." George was grinning and his brother reluctantly handed over three more sickles.

"What bets?" Draco's brows were furrowed now.

"The first, which Fred doubled, was whether you two were together or not. The second was who was the wife. Seems like I won them all." George patted his twin on the back, "Better luck next time."

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"It was Elissa wasn't it?"

"Maybe." George smiled.

"Cheater!"

"You never stated the rules." With that George took off running with Fred quickly on his tail.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"No idea," Harry replied.

They both turned back to Neville.

"So you're serious then?" Ron was still having trouble coming to terms with Percy this only made his brain hurt worse.

"Yeah." Neville replied with a smile.

"I'm going to go mad, Harry."

"Why's that?"

"First Percy and Wood, now them! I can't take much more of this."

"Maybe Dean and Seamus shouldn't come then," Neville spoke to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing." With that Neville led Malfoy into the house, pulling on his wrist.

* * *

**Poor Ron, so many things dropped on him at once. **

**Elissa is mentioned here, she may come in sometime, who knows. Hopefully I'll work on her story too. Go check sometime!**

******Please review or watch (whatever subscribing is called) to give me the encouragement to write more! It will really help! Requests are great too!**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy worries

**Now Percy's worried about work. Please Review!**

* * *

Work at the ministry could be quite stressful, even for Percy who loved his work. The one thing he disliked most about his work though was that he had little time outside of it to do much besides go home, eat dinner, and go to bed. Even the holidays were busy.

Percy was beginning to wonder why Oliver stuck with him, he wanted him to of course, but it had to be just as hard on him as it was on Percy himself. That was something he really liked about Wood though, even short visits were enough to keep him happy. Percy still wondered about it though.

"You aren't bothered by how little time we spend together are you?" Percy asked one day as he sat in Oliver's lap. Today he had actually chosen to sit there instead of going through their usual wrestling match.

"Of course not, I know your work's important. Besides you come to all of my matches so its only fair that I support you," Oliver replied easily, his tone open.

"I guess. It doesn't feel fair though." Percy sighed relaxing into the other's grip.

"It's fine," Oliver kissed Percy's cheek, "Besides you're cute when you come home exhausted."

Percy immediately puffed out his cheeks in protest as a blush rose to his cheeks, "You're a bully."

"I can't help it. You're cute when you pout too." Wood smiled at his flustered wife, as the twins had come to call him.

"So you're positive you don't mind?" The topic changed back after several minutes of Percy's protest, flailing, and a resulting tickle fight.

"Yes, Perce, stop worrying."

"You'd tell me if it did right?"

"Of course."

"No you wouldn't since it might hurt me."

"Wouldn't it hurt more if I hid it?"

"I guess."

"Then I'd tell you, and buy you a new book afterwards to make up for it."

"Do you think a new book will always cheer me up?" Percy's tone had both amusement and irritation.

"Well it does."

Percy couldn't argue, "Let's go back in before the twins find us."

Wood smiled as the both stood and he took Percy's hand leading him into the house, "Alright."

"We should check the book store later too."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

Percy replied, cheeks red and slightly puffed out, "You brought it up."

"I know," Wood continued grinning as he kissed the top of Percy's head.

* * *

**Please review or watch (whatever subscribing is called) to give me the encouragement to write more! It will really help! Requests are great too!**


	5. Chapter 5: Neville loses his wallet

**Neville loses his wallet. **

* * *

The Weasley joke shop. Why Neville wanted to go there Draco didn't know, but he went anyways to humor the boy. Neville had wandered off on his own leaving Draco to peruse on his own.

"Where's Neville?"

"You're not here all alone are you?"

Draco looked up to see the Weasley twins leaning on the stair railing above him. Fred, or maybe George, Draco could never tell, came to stand beside him.

"He's in here somewhere. It's impossible not to lose someone in this place." Draco sounded snide, but then again he always did.

Fred just grinned, "We'll point him out to you if we see him." He patted Draco on the shoulder before turning back to join George, "Be a good wife now."

Draco snorted, somehow still dignified, and looked over the nearby wares. Moments later though, "Draco~!" Looking up Draco noticed the stout form of Pansy Parkinson rushing towards him. She practically jumped on him hugging his neck. "Why haven't you written me?" She looked up at him having finally let go.

"I've been busy, besides."

"Besides what?"

"I'm dating someone, so I've spent time with them."

Pansy stared at him wide eyed, "Who?" She sounded as though she would rip the throat out of whatever girl it was, or cry, Draco couldn't be sure which.

"Oh, well..." Draco avoided her gaze.

"Thought I'd lost you there," Neville came to stand beside Draco, "Oh, hi Pansy."

Pansy eyed Neville than Draco, "Why are you with him? Didn't you hate him?" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came.

Pansy then noticed the arm that had found its way to Draco's waist, she followed it to stare at Neville, "No way. Him?!"

Draco actually managed a weak smile, "Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Sixth year."

"But?" Pansy was at a loss for words, "You said he was pathetic!"

Draco shrugged, "I couldn't have actually told the truth now could I?"

"I guess not. But why?"

"He understood me. Even if I was a git to him, well I was worse than a git, he still tried to be nice to me. It's hard to explain." He smiled weakly again.

Pansy just watched him, "And I didn't try?"

"You did. But it was different. He... I could be honest with him. I couldn't tell you how scared I was or that I was terrified to see my own family now could I?"

"I guess not," she continued after a moment, "You better write me."

Draco smiled, warmly this time, "I will." With that they went their own ways.

"Its good you sorted that out," Neville smiled at him.

"Yeah, find anything?"

"A few things."

"I'll pay then."

"Oh, no I can get it."

"No you can't," Draco grinned as he held up the wallet he had pulled from Neville's pocket while they walked.

"Huh?" Neville patted his pockets a blush rising to his cheeks, "How did you?"

Draco grinned, "I'm not always the flustered one. Now come on, I'm paying."

"You always pay," Neville whined as he put the things on the counter.

"So?" Draco handed the money to George, or maybe it was Fred, "by the way check your pocket."

Neville did and found his wallet, "How did you?" His face was red again.

Draco smiled, "It's a secret," before kissing Neville's cheek.

George laughed, "Maybe you're not always the wife."

"Not always, now come on Nev," he pulled the still blushing Neville along by the hand.

* * *

******Please review or watch (whatever subscribing is called) to give me the encouragement to write more! It will really help! Requests are great too!**

**Pansy was probably nicer than she should have been, but oh well. **


	6. Chapter 6: Quidditch

**Quidditch**

"We can really go?"

Wood nodded at Ron's question, "Yeah. You can keep Perce company. You want to go right?"

"Of course!" Ron grinned at the thought of going to a watch a professional quidditch match. He and Harry would both be going. Percy would too of course.

The match was going great with Wood's team ahead by six hundred points. Everytime Wood blocked a goal Percy would cheer and even jumped a few times, he would even sigh when a shot got past.

"It's weird seeing him act like that," Ron noted.

"Not really. He has to get excited sometimes," Harry returned.

"Well yeah, but he's usually quiet."

Harry shrugged, "I guess its about Wood."

"I'll never get used to this."

Percy loved going to Wood's games, they always got him so excited. Quidditch had never done that like it had for the rest of the family, though it was probably since Wood was playing now. He knew it was since most of his focus was on Wood rather than the other players.

The game seemed to fly by, even if it had really lasted two hours. In the end Wood's team won and Percy just couldn't contain his excitement.

He headed down to the locker room where he always waited, staying in the usual place near the stairs, which happened to be near Wood's locker.

The team of course was celebrating when they came in, many of the players giving Wood hard pats on the back, but they all pulled away once they arrived near his locker knowing by now that all Wood wanted was to see Percy.

Wood smiled as he came to stand before Percy, "Not bad, eh?"

Percy smiled too, "No, not bad."

Wood laughed, "Nothing else to say?"

"Of course, you were amazing," Percy waited until Oliver was hugging him before continuing, "And you looked pretty good too."

Oliver quickly burst out laughing, "Aren't you sweet."

Percy smiled, "How about a prize for winning?"

"Does that mean a kiss?"

"What else would it be?"

Oliver shrugged, "No idea."

"You smell by the way."

That got Wood laughing again as well as several team members.

Everyone changed and hung out in the locker room a while before heading out. Usually Percy would go his own way and meet back up with Wood, but this time he was pulled along with the team. "The fans will need to know sometime. Don't need to get their hopes up."

The teams seeker laughed as he walked beside them, "You just want to show him off like a trophy, Wood."

Percy smiled, "I guess that's fine, but you'll need to let me take you to work one day. Half the women at work will be jealous, maybe some of the men too."

* * *

**Feel free to recommend a theme or idea!**

******Please review or watch (whatever subscribing is called) to give me the encouragement to write more! It will really help! Requests are great too!**


	7. Chapter 7: Coming home - Draco's turn

**This shot is partly AU. The only change is that none of them were/are Death Eaters. This also means Neville's parents are okay, but I though he'd still stay at his grandmother's a lot since his parents would be busy with work. **

Draco did love Neville. He wasn't comfortable bringing him to his parents though. Draco had been to Neville's on several occasions and Neville's grandmother had never minded, or judged, though she paid little attention to them anyways.

Now though Neville was coming to his house. Draco wasn't nervous he was terrified. Having Aunt Bellatrix at home didn't help either.

"Cissy! You're letting him date a poor Gryffindor?" Bellatrix had already asked this a dozen times so far. Thankfully, she was stuck on Neville's class and house. In addition Draco was grateful that his father wasn't home.

"Yes, Bella. I've said already. The boy seems perfect for Draco and I want the best for my son." Narcissa hurried through the living room, Bellatrix close on her tail.

"Whatever," Bellatrix pouted moving to sit with Draco, "So? Have you kissed him yet?"

"Bella!" Bellatrix ignored her sister's scolding continuing to grin.

"Are you going to ignore me Draco?" Bellatrix then frowned.

"Yes." That was all he would say. But he was still thinking. He mentally answered his aunt's question. No. They hadn't and Draco was content to keep taking it slow. He was perfectly happy with the blush that spread across Neville's face when he discovered that the blonde had secretly pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Though Neville wasn't the only one to get flustered, Draco did too, but he wasn't going to think on that.

Thankfully the door bell rang before Bellatrix could come up with more questions giving Draco an excuse to leave the room. Both his mother and aunt followed.

Neville smiled and waved meekly when he opened the door. "Hey, Draco."

Draco returned the smile as he invited Neville in, "Hello. This is my mother, and aunt," he nodded to each in turn, "Want to see my room?"

"Now, now, Draco. We need to say hello first," Narcissa smiled at Neville, "Nice to meet you." Neville returned the greeting.

"He's cuter than I expected," Bellatrix skipped the usual greetings, nodding, "You picked a good one."

Neville blinked as he was pulled down the hall, "Was that a compliment?"

"No idea."

In the distance they could hear Bellatrix ask, "What?" As Narcissa scolded her sister. "He was cute."

Draco was relieved when they made it to his room. "Sorry about them."

Neville shrugged, smiling, "At least I know I'm cute. You're mum seemed alright."

"She is. I'm just glad Father's not here."

"Would he not like this?" Neville wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Probably not," Draco shrugged, leaning against Neville.

"Well, even if he doesn't, I do," Neville smiled kissing the side of Draco's head and Draco found himself the flustered one.

* * *

**Please review! This chapter will be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast and Cake

The next morning Draco was surprised to find that Neville wasn't there, after his failed attempt to scoot closer. He got dressed and headed out into the house finally finding him in the kitchen wearing an apron as he helped Marie, the cook.

"Oh, good morning, sir," Marie smiled, "You're friend is a huge help. He found me this morning and wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked to help."

Neville smiled at Draco too, "Morning sleepy head." Draco immediately began running his hands through his hair to which both Neville and Marie laughed. "I didn't see any reason not to help. I enjoy cooking anyways."

Draco sat in a chair at the table and watched the pair cook, though most of his attention was focused on Neville. It was cute how Neville would ask Marie what to do next or even make suggestions himself. He also couldn't help but notice that the apron suited Neville or stop himself from wishing he was cooking too. Asking though would defiantly be awkward and he would likely be a terrible cook, so he would just watch.

"So he can cook too?" Bellatrix came to join her nephew, her hair bigger than normal, having just woken up, "You sure got lucky with this one."

"Bella, stop trying to make him uncomfortable," Narcissa also joined her son at the table.

"Well, its true Cissy," Bellatrix made no attempt to hide her grin.

Draco sighed. They would have to get out of the house. His mother gave him a perfect excuse to do so, "Why don't you take him shopping in diagon alley, Draco? You can pick up a few things for me while you're there."

"Sure, we can go after breakfast."

The food was served soon after and Neville joined them at the table since Marie insisted that she couldn't make him help clean. "So we're going to diagonally after this?" He continued once Draco nodded, "Okay. There's some things I need to get too."

Draco wasn't sure if it was his imagination but the food seemed to taste better than usual, but he was positive that the relief he felt at being able to leave the house was real. He stepped out into the lawn ignoring his Aunt's exclamations as best he could.

"Are we apparating separately or together?" Neville asked his wand you already out. Some people had the idea that side apparation could be romantic, but Draco was certain that was a lie. Being squeezed to the point where one felt sick did not seem the least bit romantic.

"I'm not sure I trust your apparating skills," he was referring to the occasions in which Neville had ended up splinching himself.

Neville shrugged, "You can do it."

"Alright," Draco tried to ignore the warmth in his chest as Neville hooked arms with him, the apparating took care of that.

They had gone to look for the things they needed and now found themselves at a shop drinking butterbeers and eating cake. "Open wide," Neville directed as he held his fork up for Draco.

Draco wasn't sure about this 'being fed'. It was supposed to be cute, but it felt somewhat degrading at the same time. But the look on Neville's face made it hard to refuse so he instead took the bite.

"You're Aunt seems to like messing with you," Neville commented lightly taking a bite of cake himself.

"Anything to upset me."

Neville frowned slightly, "You're upset that she's calling me cute? Or saying things like 'make sure you snog him before he's stolen'?"

"Wouldn't you be? Its irritating that she tries to get on my nerves. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really," Neville shrugged, "I like it actually. You make cute faces when your upset with her."

The tables had turned from when Draco had been the one who always got to Neville flustered. "I do not!"

"But you do." Neville offered him another bite.

"Your supposed to be the cute one," Draco mumbled his mouth full of cake.

"I am, but your cute too. In your own way." He smiled, the smile that always made Draco's heart melt, even when he was angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**They may be a little OOC here. Sorry. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hot cocoa

Percy liked winter, when he was inside. He was not fond though of being out in it. He had bundled up considerably, and even now pulled his scarf higher up to cover his nose which he was sure would break off if he touched it.

Why was he standing out in the cold? Because he was waiting for Wood and had insisted on meeting outside himself. He didn't want all the attention that usually came with their meetings inside the ministry building. It usually took them several minutes to leave even when they met just in front of the doors due to throngs of people that seemed to appear as soon as Wood arrived, thanks to his being a professional quidditch player. Today though he was late.

Percy sighed, "I'll have to scold him when he gets here." This so called 'scolding' rarely did any good, just causing the quidditch player to smile.

"What'd you say about scolding now?"

Percy lifted his gaze from the pavement expecting Wood to be there, but he wasn't. He soon found out where the other was though as arms wrapped around his waist causing him to jump. "I told you not to do that!"

Wood just laughed ignoring Percy's exclamation as he pressed his face into the others scarf. "It's warmer this way. Sorry I was late, I needed to pick some things up."

"Like what?" Percy knew that Wood wouldn't lie to him, but after living with his brothers, especially the twins, he was always suspicious of someone claims, especially when they were as vague as Wood's.

"You'll see. Now let's go. Unless you enjoy freezing."

Percy didn't, so he reluctantly agreed, though he was still suspicious of Wood's plan. He had the feeling a surprise was coming, and he honestly hated surprises. "Where to?"

"That's a secret too."

Percy sighed again, secret locations meant side apparation, which he was not overly fond of. "Fine. But this better be good or your sleeping on the couch."

"Alright," Wood kissed Percy's cheek, though he really only got scarf, knowing full well that there was only a twenty percent chance that the threat would be upheld. He took the shorter boys arm and turned on the spot, not bothered at all by the crushing sensation, unlike the other boy.

When they arrived Percy found himself in his own room, "This is the secret location?"

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise", Wood directed the other's gaze to the table and the mugs on it.

"Hot chocolate?" Percy moved to the table picking up the warm mug, "Did you get mum to make it?" It was indeed exactly like what his mother made.

"She gave me instructions. Is it okay?" Wood sipped on his own, moving to sit in the floor.

"It's perfect, thanks," Percy smiled into his cup. He wouldn't have thought that Oliver would ever do something like this, or that he would find it so sweet. He sat down next to Oliver in the floor.

"You're welcome. So I don't have to sleep on the couch?"

"No," Percy smiled saying nothing for a few minutes, simply sipping his chocolate before lightly kissing the other's cheek, something he never did. "This was really sweet."

"I know," Oliver smiled, "Don't expect it too often."

Percy lightly punched the others arm, "Now your sleeping on the couch."


	10. Chapter 10: Flying

"How about we go for a walk?"

Percy looked up to see Wood leaning over the counter, "A walk?" his tone skeptical.

"Okay, so maybe I meant a fly," Wood admitted grinning. Oliver knew quite well that Percy was not fond of flying unlike the rest of his family. "We won't go fast I promise."

"If you help with dishes, maybe."

"Sweet," Oliver moved beside Percy planting a quick kiss on the other's cheek, "Just tell me what to do."

Wood loved how Percy would go along with his ideas to make him happy, even though he wasn't fond of the idea. Usually it resulted in some sort of revenge later, though.

Wood tried his best to do the same, even if that meant dong boring things.

"Just hold on tight okay?" Oliver kissed Percy's other cheek ignoring the pouting glare Percy gave him.

He mounted the broom followed by Percy who made sure to tightly grip the Quidditch player ' s waist, "You know this would be much more romantic if you didn't try to crush me?"

"Sorry, reflex," but Percy didn't relax his grip as they took off.

They flew around for quite some time and Percy never once relaxed his grip. Oliver didn't mind though, it was nice to have the other boy's arms wrapped around his waist for a change.

Usually he was the one holding onto Percy. Often times sneaking up on him and practically jumping on the smaller boy, which always scared Percy half to death. He would get scolded for it, but he knew that Percy didn't really mind.

"You know Perce, you're really not that affectionate. I'm always the one giving you kisses or pulling you into hugs. How come you never do?"

"It's embarrassing," Percy was resting his head on Oliver's shoulders, somewhat calmer now.

"Why?"

"It's just not, well, me. I'm not used to it."

"I guess so."

"Besides, I like it when you're doing it better."

Wood smiled as he steered them towards the ground.

**That was awful. Hopefully the next chapters will improve. My brain isn't working with me on this story.**


	11. Chapter 11: First Snow

**The idea for this one was given to me by my friend Sam. Thanks Harry1675 for the review!**

Draco enjoyed winter. The cold had never bothered him for the most part, plus he felt the coloring was rather nice, the blues and greys. Turning to glance at Neville beside him, he knew the Gryffindor felt differently.

Unlike Draco, it was apparent that the cold really got to Neville. Draco wore only a peacoat and a scarf, worn out of habit. Neville wore a thick coat over his lighter coat and had his scarf pulled over most of his face.

"Are you trying to hide from me?"

Neville seemed surprised by the question, "No, why?"

"You're so bundled up I can barely see your face."

"Oh, I'm just cold is all. I'm not hiding. Not that hiding would do me any good." Both boys smiled at this.

"No, it wouldn't. Now hurry up." Draco continued to lead the way down the path.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see."

Neville frowned at this answer, which couldn't even be seen by his companion as he followed the other boy along the path. "Can't we just apparate there?"

"That takes out part of the fun," Draco grinned slyly over his shoulder as he slowed his pace slightly allowing the younger boy to catch up.

Draco eventually led him to the top of a hill, which had been fitted by the muggles with a sort of 'viewing station' so that one could lean over the rail and enjoy the surrounding landscape.

Neville sighed as he reached the top. The view was pleasant he had to admit, but the walk to get there wasn't any fun. "Is this it?"

Draco smiled, "Yes. Just come on." He pulled Neville over by the arm, moving his arm to Neville's waist once they were against the railing.

"Can we go home now? I've seen this view before."

"Just hold on," Draco kept his face turned outwards, but would glance sideways at Neville occasionally, who was watching his face. He frowned, "Look that way." He nodded towards the horizon.

"Fine," Neville moved his gaze to glimpse several white flakes, one of which landed on his forehead. "First snow."

"Now you see why I dragged you up here?" Draco was watching Neville now, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it's really nice, but I'm still cold." Neville grinned up at Draco, pulling his scarf down so the blonde could see it.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine we'll go inside," he kissed Neville's now exposed nose. "But you have to sit with me on the couch." He hooked arms with Neville in preparation to apparate.

"Why?"

"Someone needs to warm me up." He didn't wait for a response before apparating to their living room and tugging Neville onto the couch.

"At least let me get my coat off!" Neville elbowed Draco's side allowing him to climb back up.

"Fine," Draco pulled his coat off as well and minutes later they were settled once

again on the couch, with Neville leaning against Neville.

"How long are we going to stay like this?"

Draco shrugged, "Until I decide you can get up."

Neville sighed, but relaxed anyways. It was warm here and besides, he could probably manage a well deserved nap.


	12. Chapter 12: dancing

**The idea for this one was also recommended by Sam. The idea was 'dancing' so I decided to set it at Hogwarts, while at work. This would be set in the AU that had my OC Elissa, the main point is that many people hadn't died, well they did but came back.**

Ever since the war had ended, and since McGonogall had taken over as head mistress, a ball had been held in honor of all the efforts put into the war. Neville had taken over for the retired Professor Sprout and was doing what he always did at this sort of events. Hiding and eating. His current position kept him near the buffet table, but far enough away so that he was unlikely to be asked to dance.

"Going to avoid dancing the entire time, Longbottom?" the voice that posed this question was one he had hear numerous times. He didn't even have to look at the blonde striding toward him, to know it was Draco Malfoy, the new Potions instructor.

"Maybe," Neville munched on the chips he currently had as Malfoy sat beside him.

"Honestly, Neville, what's the point of coming if you aren't going to dance?" when Neville said nothing Malfoy changed the topic, "I heard some third years placing bets on whether we were together or not." They hadn't told many people outside their families and a few old friends about their relationship, but many of the other teachers had figured it out as well as several students.

"Oh? How did it go?" Neville finally looked up, laying his head on his arms which were folded on the table.

Malfoy leaned on one hand, watching Neville, "Four of them placed fifteen knuts each against it, one girl put a sickle for it."

"Only one for it? I would have expected more."

"I would have too, but this is good. She won't have to split the winnings." Malfoy grinned devilishly.

"Ah, this was a plot to find an excuse to dance with me, right?"

"Maybe, but they really did place the bets, look," he nodded towards a girl who waved at them, "see? She's waiting on us."

Neville snorted, "You already told her? Now I have to dance with you."

"That was the point, now come on." Malfoy pulled his legs over the benched seat and offered his hand to Neville.

Neville sighed as he took Malfoy's hand, "Fine, but only a dance."

Malfoy smiled as he pulled his boyfriend along to the dance floor. A slow song had just started playing and Malfoy moved to place his hands on Neville's waist, leaving Neville with the girls role. This was for the better though, as Neville was still a poor dancer. He stumbled around, stepping on Malfoy's toes several times, which caused a blush to rise to his cheeks, and a grin to cross Malfoy's face.

Once the song was over Neville headed straight back towards the table where the girl was waiting. "Was that enough?" Malfoy asked taking a seat.

The girl smiled, "It should be, Professor."

"Well, just in case it doesn't." Malfoy then leaned over to kiss Neville's cheek, smiling when Neville punched him.

The girl smiled, "Thanks professor. Now Lia will have to admit how cute you are." She left them alone now.

"See? We're cute."

"Yes, but now everyone knows."

"I doubt it, about half of them maybe. Besides now I can kiss you whenever I want."

Neville sighed, "Great," this response only served to amuse Malfoy more.

**Please review! I plan on writing some longer ones with plots later. 'Snatchers' and 'Cops' are the ideas I have for Nevco, 'Royalty' is my idea for Pudding (Percy/Wood). I'd love some input on those. Also, if you'd like to rp one of these pairs PM me.**


End file.
